There are various uses for latch assemblies to selectively lock a movable member to a fixed member. Such members include, for example, doors, gates and windows. The present invention is particularly directed to such frames which are formed by hollow extruded rails, such as in double hung windows where the fixed sash and the movable sash are extruded from plastic material such as polyvinylchloride. Such locking arrangements generally include a keeper mounted to the fixed or non-movable sash frame and a latch housing mounted to the movable sash frame. The latch housing includes a movable latch which may be pivotally mounted for selective movement into and out of the keeper to control the locking and unlocking of the window. Conventionally, the keeper and the latch housing are secured to their respective rails by various fastening devices, such as screws or pop rivets.
It would be desirable if techniques could be utilized for mounting keepers and latch housings to their rails in a effective manner which does not require such fasteners.